


send my love

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Song fic, this is so much like papertowns and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zay takes smackle on a joy ride late at night with a bunch of saran wrap and some dead fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	send my love

Smackle had been trying to reconcile her feelings on the matter for weeks now. Farkle Minkus had broken up with her and she knew exactly why, he was in love with Riley Matthews. She had known this since long before they had gotten together but thought that he loved her more, since he was dating her and not Riley. But she was wrong, and Isadora Smackle hated being wrong. She wasn’t mad at him or her, they weren’t official yet, they were being respectful and she understood. She was just mad at the situation.

Apparently the hatred had been very poorly hidden as she watched them subtly exchange smiles from her place in the lunch line because Zay had definitely noticed, “Yo, Smack, what’s with the eyes? It’s not nice to stare.”

She, of course, knew this but just forgot more often than not. “I’m just still trying to figure out why he even dated me if he loved her the whole time.”

Zay’s face fell, him and Smackle sometimes kind of fell to the sidelines in their friend’s lives, so had grown rather fond of Smackle and didn’t want her to be upset. “I don’t think he knew, if I’m being honest. And if he did know, I think he definitely tried to forget it. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be for you because it was obvious he cared about you a lot, but the heart wants what the heart wants.” They were both now watching them laugh together from across the lunch room. 

“I wish people would be honest with themselves about how they feel. It would hurt less people.” She was much more calm than anyone else would be in this situation, and Zay respected it tremendously. 

“Well, if people didn’t hurt us we’d never be able to do fun revenge plots. So what have you don so far? Have you been telling people he’s a bad kisser? Put a dead fish in his locker? What?”

She looked so confused and disgusted. “What on Earth are you talking about? They’re my friends why would I resort to revenge?”

Zay’s smile grew and his eyes got smaller because of it, “Because it’s fun.”

“You’re delusional.”

“And you’re missing out.”

xxxxxxxxx

Ever since Farkle had broken up with her, she had had even more time to throw herself into her school work than ever before. She was studying her twelfth grade level calculus when her phone began buzzing, seeing that it was Zay she smiled and then scolded herself. No more feelings. Just school. 

“Yes Isaiah how can I be of service to you? Do you need help with your math homework? Remember: 2 + 2 equals 4.” She was trying not to smile, she wasn’t able to have this type of banter with anyone else.

“Well you do know how much math gets me going, but no that’s not why I called.”

Suddenly concerned she snaps out of her daze, “Then why? Is there something wrong?”

He chuckled on the other end, “The only thing that’s wrong is that I’m parked outside of your house and you’re not in my car yet.” 

She was completely and totally shocked, “Come again?”

“Get your butt into my truck right now. I have plans for us.” And with that, he hung up. 

Every bone and muscle in her body was telling her to get up and run downstairs and into his truck, but her bran was telling a different story entirely. The spotananiety of it all was terrifying and she just wanted to stay in the comfort of her own room with her numbers. 

Just when she was about to text him with a bullshit excuse about not feeling well or having a big test tomorrow, she got a message from him:

“I know this isn’t your thing and I’m sorry to just spring this on you, but I promise I’ll take good care of you. You won’t want to miss this. :)”

And so, for the first time in her life, she listened to her body and soul rather than her mind and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. 

xxxxxxxxx

From the second she had stumbled into his truck, Zay had been talking her ear off. But, somehow, he had avoided telling her why she was actually here, with him, in that moment.

“Isaiah?”

“Yes dear?”

She willed her body not to blush, “Why am I here?”

He took his eyes off the road and locked them on hers for a split second before turning back, “We, darling, are seeking revenge tonight. And before you protest, because I know you are going to, I practically got Farkle’s permission.”

Confused but intrigued, she pondered aloud, “And how exactly did you manage that?”

“Well you see,” he was so proud of himself, “I overheard Farkle talking to Lucas about your guys’ break up and he said how surprised he was at how well you’ve been handling it. He had expected some genius revenge plot by now but all he had gotten was silence. And, me being me, decided that that wasn’t fair; you deserve your moment of complete and total genius revenge. Don’t get me wrong, I love that little dude but you, you my friend, need to put him in his place. So, I have Saran Wrap and and some dead fish,” so that was that smell, “And we’re on our way to the Minkus residence right now.” He was practically beaming with pride that Smackle didn’t want to take it away from him. So instead of destroying it completely, she decided she would just chip away at it slowly. 

“What exactly are you planning on doing?” Her voice was less confident than she wanted it to be, but she couldn’t help that this whole situation made her incredibly anxious.

He reached across the console and grabbed her hand, “We are going to not only wrap his car completely in Saran Wrap, but we’re also going to wrap in some pieces of fish throughout so he gets a nice smell surprise tomorrow morning when he unwraps his present.” 

She wanted to be ashamed of him but all she could do was laugh, and she rarely laughed a genuine laugh. She was laughing so hard she began snorting, and immediately recoiled, whipping her hand away from his and hiding it in between legs with her other one and retreating to looking out the window. 

“I thought it was cute.” 

She continued to stare out the window, but now she just didn’t want him to see her cheesy smile. 

xxxxxxxxx

“Isaiah I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Now take the fish.”

He had been trying to get her to participate in the prank for what seemed like hours at this point and it was very clear that he was having more fun than she ever would. Finally, she huffed and stuck her hands out for him to drop the slimy mess of a corpse into her hand.

“Isaiah it’s gross.”

“You’re gross. Now hold onto it until I tell you to drop it onto the car, got it?”

She nodded reluctantly while using her fish-less hand to plug her nose.

“Thatta girl!”

She watched as he quickly ran around and over his car to wrap it artfully in the plastic. She was so enthralled in how he was moving she didn’t hear someone leave the house further up the long driveway. It wasn’t until he was mere feet away that she noticed and began panicking. 

She hid the fish behind her back and whispered yelled at Zay, “Isaiah what’s the social protocol now?”

“Zay? Smackle? Is that you?” He was coming closer.

Speaking out of the corner of his mouth and not moving off of the car, he said “Act natural.”

“Guys what are you doing here? It’s almost midnight-” then he saw the Saran Wrap. “Oh. That’s what you’re doing.” His face fell and he looked hurt and Smackle almost cared as much as she once would have, but he hurt her and no matter how much she still cared about him she wasn’t sorry for this. Zay was right, she didn’t want to miss this.”

“Sorry Farkle, but I do believe this is what happens when you get dumped by someone. This is the anger stage and Isaiah here-”

“Hey man.”

“-Was just helping me out. I hope you know that once this is done, I will be completely free of anger and I really do hope that you and Riley Matthews are happy together.”

“Gee, thanks Smackle. I understand and I thank you for being so cool about this, ya know, minus the Saran Wrap.”

“Sorry dude that was my idea.”

Suddenly, Smackle had an idea. “Now is the time that we hug I suppose.” And as she moved closer to him, he met her in the middle and reacher his arms out. But instead of reaching around him, she stopped at his chest and stuck the dead fish down his shirt.

Zay was completely appalled and she had to yell at him to get his butt off of the car and into his truck, they had an escape to make. 

“I apologize Farkle! Treat her better!” Half of her body was stuck out of the window as Zay was bolting down the long driveway. 

Once she was settled into her seat, her smile grew bigger than she ever thought it could. “That. Was. Amazing. Did you see what I did, Isaiah? Did you see it?”

He was so affected by her complete joy that his mind was cloudy, “You are one hell of a girl Isadora.” His smile was split in half and everything she knew about opposites was flooding back to her. They do attract, after all. 

They drove down the road in almost complete silence with their hands intertwined and hearts beating out of their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> request fics at girlmeetsangst on tumblr


End file.
